1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a brake hydraulic pressure generator for use in a vehicle brake system.
2. Related Art
A brake-by-wire type brake hydraulic pressure generator (for example, described in JP 2012-106637 A) has been known as a hydraulic pressure generator for generating brake hydraulic pressure in accordance with an operation amount of a brake operator.
The brake hydraulic pressure generator includes an input device and a slave cylinder device. The input device includes a master cylinder and a stroke simulator. The master cylinder generates a brake hydraulic pressure by means of a piston connected to the brake operator. The stroke simulator imparts a pseudo operational reaction force to the brake operator. The slave cylinder device includes an electric motor and a piston that is driven by the electric motor.
In a vehicle brake system including the brake hydraulic pressure generator, the electric motor of the slave cylinder device is driven in accordance with the operation amount of the brake operator, and the piston which operates by the driving of the electric motor causes a brake hydraulic pressure to act on wheel brakes.